hell in love
by meygs
Summary: harry dies when he is one, he goes to the underworld- meets the greek gods- till he is 14 where he goes to hogwarts, and falls in to his destiny
1. Chapter 1

second story yippee.

I personally don't like the name Harry and so will be changing his name for the stories I write with him as the main character, if you don't like that then I ask that you don't read.

I don't own anything of Harry Potter but for the plot, the creature and one of the characters.

These stories will be re-posted when they get the mistakes corrected, but until then enjoy. And I thank both the people who are reading my stories and the one who is taking the time to check over my writing, I know it takes awhile and with all they have to do in their own lives it is kind of them to take the time to check these out for me.

who should harry be together with?

Lucius  
Severus  
Draco  
Blasie  
Charlie

Chapter One

Harry was killed the first day that he was left with his relatives, they had shoved him in the cupboard under the stairs forgetting he was there; they only fed him once before they left for supper with his aunt Marge. What they did not know was that some small time crooks- a group of four- had decided to rob their house, they trashed it and took any valuables that they could find.

When little baby Harry gave a cry one of the robbers looked under the stairs for the noise, where he pulled Harry from his crib.

"Shut up!" one yelled at Harry only to have him cry louder kicking his legs and swinging his arms.

"Will someone just shut that kid up!" one snapped pulling his gun and pointing it at the others waiting for one of them to act. When none of them were fast enough for him he put a bullet into little Harry's chest, it went right through and lodged into the heart of the person that was holding him trying to shush him.

"You killed them, that was not part of the deal!" another yelled only to have the gun pointed at him.

"Shut up, I killed the kid for noise don't think i would not kill you too!" he snarled, "Grab what we came for and lets get out of here." he said grabbing the bag at the dead body's feet.

"What about him?" the last one asked pointing at the body of their member.

"Leave him, he is no good to us and he will just slow us down. The cops will be here any minute." he said kicking the bodies over. They each moved out the back door and ran off down the road just in time, the cops had pulled up just as they got out of sight. They had gotten a call of complaints a child crying and of gun shots they went to check it out, when they walked in the door after forcing it open the first thing they saw was a man laying in a pool of his own blood.

"Check the rest of the house, I will see if this one is alive," one cop said to his team, he waited for them to obey before he made his way over to the body. He didn't notice the small body until he knelt by the mans side.

"Shit, there is a kid under him. Issacs come help me move the body!" he yelled up the stairs to his partner who came down the stairs to help.

They removed the body from a top that of the child, the first cop moved the child's body placing his fingers on his pulse point seeing if he was alive. His look went to grim to pained when he felt no pulse for the small child.

"There is no one else here, and it looks like they left through the back door before we got here." one said standing in front of him.

"Who leaves a child here by themselves?" another asked bending down by the bodies to pull the hair back from the child's face to see what he looked like, one of the police officers there was a squib from an old pure blood family gasped seeing the scar on his forehead.

"What you know the child?" the one who pushed the hair back asked, she was the only female of the four and the only one who had children of her own at home.

"Only by name, I told you that I was not from around here right? Well he was a child from where I lived and his parents were murdered a day ago, and he was left in the care of his family. I guess he was not taken care of with them." he said bitterly wishing he could harm the family Harry was left with, he only hoped that where ever Harry was he was well looked after.

"Well, Johnson's what is his name?" the apparent leader demanded while Issacs was on the phone calling a medical examiner.

"His name was Harry Potter, he is only a year old and was orphaned before being murdered." he breathed shaking his head at the injustice.

"I want a word with the people watching little Harry," the female spat as they stood leaving the bodies laying on the ground to move near the door waiting for the M.E. to get there.

"You and me both McCissac," Willams, their leader said placing his hand on her shoulder squeezing gently to show she was not alone. The Dursley's

pulled up at that time, they were shocked to see the cops there waiting for them.

"Officers is there something the matter?" Petunia asked holding on to Duddley tightly with one arm and pulling herself closer to Vernon with the other.

"Yes your home was robbed and there are two dead bodies in the home," Willams said walking to meet them in the drive way.

"One of the bodies is that of a robber," Issacs said standing next to his partner.

"And what of the other body?" Vernon asked not thinking of his nephew that he left alone in the house.

"That is of one Harry Potter," McCissac said as they all watched their reactions to the news.

"No one lives here by that name," Vernon said looking at Petunia telling her not to correct him, "Now if you will excuse us we need to find a hotel to stay at so our Dudders can get some sleep in a bed." he said trying to open the door only to find that Johnson has blocked it with his body.

"You are coming with us for questioning, we need to know how Harry got in your house if you did not let him in," he said taking Vernon's arm and walking him to one of the two patrol cars.

"How would I know how a one year old gets any where?" Vernon barked his face darkening the shade of red.

"We never said how old the body was just that it was from that of a Harry Potter," McCissac said walking Petunia to the car before taking Duddley from her arms and putting him in the car seat in the back of Issacs car once he put the seat in the back for her.

The medical examiners came and took the bodies away, the investigators came and went, as they did they found no evidence of another child in the house but for under the stairs where a crib with a blanket and a bottle were left. The Dursley's were sent to trial being labeled guilty for neglect and child endangerment their own son taken away and sentenced to ten years with out parole where the parole would be reviewed at that time.

The magical world was told about Harry and were split about how the thought about his dying, some were overjoyed that the one that killed their Lord was dead and that they would have no problem taking over Wizarding Britain with the one strong enough to stop them dead. The others were saddened that their savior was killed and that they had no one to protect them if a threat from the dark rises. None save a few thought of Harry himself with out thinking about how it effected them.


	2. Chapter 2

I personally don't like the name Harry and so will be changing his name for the stories I write with him as the main character, if you don't like that then I ask that you don't read.

If you are someone who wants Harry with either a female or a female of another character I am sorry you are looking in the wrong place, I like to read and write yaoi I can write male and female but I like to write yaoi. sorry.

I don't own anything of Harry Potter but for the plot, the creature and one of the characters.

These stories will be re-posted when they get the mistakes corrected, but until then enjoy. And I thank both the people who are reading my stories and the one who is taking the time to check over my writing, I know it takes awhile and with all they have to do in their own lives it is kind of them to take the time to check these out for me.

who should harry be together with?

Lucius

Severus

Draco

Blasie

Charlie

Chapter One

When Harry died he landed on the boat of Styx the goddess of the river Styx that ferries the dead to hades. "Now what do we have here?" she asked bending down to look at Harry who reached up to her hood and pulled wanting to be picked up. "No little one, you don't want to pull on that," she said moving out of his reach only to have an armful of a small boy who cooed at her.

"Well I'll be you are one strong little boy," she said shaking her head and chuckling at his show of power, Hades had made it so wizards could not use magic in the underworld knowing that they would try to find a way to leave. "I can't take you with me on the river since its to dangerous for little babies like yourself, but I think I know who can look after you if we can talk Lord Hades to let her," she mused thinking of Persophone. She had wanted children but Hades had not wanted any thinking that being Lord of Hell would not be a good father figure for a child.

That was what their latest fight was about, the history books had it wrong they loved each other but when one was as stubborn as the lord of hell and the other wanted her independence and the sent of fresh air they had a lot to fight about. To keep the peace between them Hades had granted half of a year up in the living world if she promised to be faithful and always came home to her as a wedding gift. Now she wanted children but he would not budge and she was threatening to leave him again like she always did until she got her way.

She was usually right but it took a while for one such as the Lord of the Underworld to realize this and that love was not just about force and domination but about balance and trust, he was slowly learning and Persophone thought having a child would help him realize that they needed a few children to be a complete family.

But none of the children in hell had strong magical abilities to peek his interest since he could not have children of his own even if he had wanted to. But with the small one in her arms she thought that her lord would not have a problem training him to use his magic and maybe one day taking over after Lord Hades and Persephone decide to retire from their posts.

"Lets see Lord Hades and see if you can woo him to take you as his child." she said softly setting her boat to the gates of Hades knowing that her lord was home, he was sulking in his throne room. He had came back from a meeting with the other gods, they were still distrustful of him though he kept from them till they called.

Harry stayed awake for the trip, he watched as the sprits in the water started to try to reach out to him, how the walls got bigger and bigger as they traveled closer to the gates of Hades and his dog Cerberus. When Harry first got a look at Cerberus he squealed reaching out his hand to touch the doggy with three heads, each of Cerberus' heads turned to the sound and started to growl only to yelp in discomfort when they felt their fur turn form a black color to that of purple, the first head had a lighter color then the one next to it and so forth. Harry knew that they each had a different personality and treated them as such.

"Now boys, you should know not to scare people that are with me off," she said trying to keep her voice and face straight when she seen the color of their fur but she lost the battle and started to laugh hard.

Harry wanted to play with the doggies and thought the best way to do that was to get the woman that was holding him to let go. She did not seem to be complying when he started to squirm and wiggle to get out of her arms so he started to cry his face scrunching up in distress, his magic started to flare around him. Making the ground shake, the water to rock and rise and the wind to howl. Each of Cerberus' heads started to whine, they did not like the show of magic nor the distress of the small child. He tried to pull away from his chain wanting to comfort the small boy while Styx tried to keep her boat rocking to much on the turbulent water and to calm Harry.

"What do you want little one?" she asked setting Harry on the ground when he started to really fight against her, once he was on the ground Harry crawled off the boat and on the land climbing onto his feet and walking over to the big dog which for others would have seemed scary but to him was just a big double headed version of his Paddy that he lost.

"Careful little one that dog is to big for you to play with," she said only to watch as Cerberus shrunk himself to that of a puppy where he started to lick Harry's face and pounce around him making the small child squeal and clap his hands.

"What is going on here?" Lord Hades demanded seeing his hell hound acting like a puppy and covered in purple fur threw him for a loop but seeing the little boy standing at his feet holding his arms up for him to pick him up shocked him more then he could say.

"My Lord I found this small child in my boat, he was the one that changed Cerberus' color and caused the disturbance that you may have felt back home, I wanted to bring him to yo so you could see him for yourself," Styx said bowing slightly at the waist and looking slightly down at the ground.

Hades never wanted his people to fear him unless they needed to but that did not mean he did not like nor deserve their respect.

"And what is his name?" Hades asked chuckling slightly at the child's cooing as he waved at Cerberus who tried to get him to play with him again Harry yawned and buried his small face into Hades' shoulder to take a nap.

"I don't know my Lord, he is too young to talk and I don't think he is on any of our lists." she said shaking her head slightly.

"Well Persophone wants to have a child and I want to have a strong heir who I can teach about our world." he said almost to himself as he looked from his hell hound that was whining like a puppy to the little boy in his arms. "I think I will take him home with me, Cerberus you may come with if you wish to sleep next to his bed," he said as he nodded to Styx and started to walk back up to his home.

Styx stood there smirking to herself "He did not have to even try," she mused out loud.

"Who did not?"Persophone asked from behind her. She had been visiting her mother because of the fight she had with Hades a month earlier.

"Your new son, he had charmed both Hades and Cerberus. He even had Cerberus acting and looking like a puppy, though this puppy was purple for growling at the little boy when they first met and has three heads." she said chuckling at the sight it made.

"What is my new sons name?" she asked her mouth breaking out into a grin at the idea of a child to care for.

"I have no idea and I don't think he was meant to die this early in his life, I would have known if I had to ferry any children to the gates of Hades." she said shaking her head at the thought, though children died they just never were made to come through the gates of Hades.

"I know but I think this child is special if he could charm my husband and his stubborn hell hound." she said before inclining her head to Styx and starting the trek to Hades' palace she knew she could just 'pop' into the palace with out a second thought but she wanted to walk.

"I can't believe I will have a son to call my own," she thought wondering what to call the child, what he looked like, where he came from and how he had charmed her husband. The myths were wrong about Hades tricking her into eating something, she had fallen in love with him but wanted to be able to see her family on the outside, he had told her she could go but was afraid that she would not come back to him so she had made it seem that she was stuck with him, knowing that her family would try to make her stay away from him simply because they did not like nor know Hades.

He kept himself hidden from those who did not take the time to see past what they all thought he was; usually they only seen the Lord of the Underworld, someone who may willingly turn on his own family because of a slight. What they did not know was that he had wanted and asked for the underworld and was glad when he was not in the spot light.

Hades was a man whom was more then happy to stay in the background nearly forgotten by the others who have focused on his siblings for their whole lives, he loved tinkering with charms and transfiguration spells trying to improve and create his own when he is secreted into his rooms. Most of his spells would make life better for wizards if he had ever wanted to get them published.

Don't get her wrong he could be a right bastard but only to those that threatened his family, even those who wish that they had nothing to do with him had his protection if they had ever had the desire or need to call upon him at any given time, though his own family have some times crossed that fine line that had him focusing his wrath at them but they had all lived to see a new day and he had let others go.

Usually getting Presophone to give the person or persons hints as to how to get out though not with out precautions that he set up for his own amusement since hell can some times be boring. But hopefully with a child that can do amazing things with his magic while even in hell can curb some of his more childish behavior.

"Now we need to get you a bed, and some clothes for you to sleep in." she heard Hades say to the small bundle in his arms as he started to walk around the room next door to their bed room. He was trying to juggle the child, transfiguring a few things that he thought the child might need before they could leave to get him other things and Cerberus' prancing and whining at not being able to play with his new friend.

"Let me take that little one for you while you finish on his room and kick Cerberus out if he will not keep it down." she said sternly kissing Hades' cheek as she reached around him to get to Harry.

"Thank you love," he said softly smiling slightly at her.

Hades waved his hand at certain things changing them into diapers, blankets, small shirts, pants, shorts, and pajamas which his wife placed on the child after cleaning him with a spell trying not to wake him up. Once he was changed she placed him in a crib that Hades changed for them, tucking a small stuffed Cerberus in his arms for him to sleep with while the bigger Cerberus laid down on the floor at the foot of his crib until the babe woke up in the morning so that they could play.

"Good night my little boy, Mommy and Daddy will see you tomorrow. You have a big day ahead of you," Hades said softly to his son kissing the top of his head like Persophone had done. He lead the way to their room closing the door slightly incase they were needed some time during the night.

"What is our sons name?" Persephone asked him softly as they walked from the room and next door to their own.

"I have no idea love, but I think we should change his name from what ever the old one was to a new one any way." he said while combing out her long hair.

"Well I would like to name him after his father, but having two Hades' around may get confusing." she mused as Hades unbuttoned the back of her dress, helping her step out of it to place it in the laundry basket for the servants to take.

"How about naming him Lucifer, though we would still need to run tests to see who his real parents are and what his name was." he said kissing her cheek as he took off his own clothes and pulled on some sleep pants incase Lucifer wanted either of them at night.

"Hmm, I like it and you are right about the blood tests, and I would like to take him above world for a few days ever month that I am allowed to leave. I will try to keep him from his uncles and aunts till he is older but you know how they are." she said pulling on a night shirt before climbing into bed next to her husband.

"I will try to come with you for protection if not then we will have Salazar and Godric go up top with Cerberus since I don't think he will want to go any where with out Lucifer." he said laughing at the thought of his hell hound named after his species acting like a puppy begging for attention.

Persephone chuckled at that as well knowing that even when Lucifer was older he would still be acting like a puppy begging for attention. She wondered what would happen if Lucifer went to school or when he gets married?, where would they stay?, who would he marry, would they keep in touch?, would Cerberus go with them or stay with Hades in stead?

"What's wrong love?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder gently when he heard her biting her fingernails.

"I am just worried about the future." she said and proceeded to tell him about her fears.

"Don't worry we will deal with it when and if that happens, we will ask his mate whom ever it is to move in here with us so we can stay in contact with our child and have them spend time above ground like you do for half the year or whenever they need to do something up there." he said softly caressing her hair. "Hopefully they are as trustworthy as you and will come home to him. If not then Tartarus is always open," he said shrugging his shoulders at the thought causing her to laugh at the thought, knowing that he would go through with the threat if someone hurt their son.

They fell asleep shortly after each thinking of the future with their new son, knowing that it would be hard to convince Zeus and the others to accept that Hades has a son and he would not harm him or give him up for anything but hoping that their son would win them over like he had done to Hades.

That night even though it was his first night dead and in a new place Harry now the newly named Lucifer slept peacefully in his new bed with his stuffed Cerberus under his arm and his new puppy at the end of his crib on the floor keeping watch even in his sleep. His new parents would care for him he knew and they were a lot nicer and prettier then the ones that he was with the day before, he thought sleepily snuggling closer to his toy and gripping the blanket tighter to himself in his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Blarg, haha I had sugar today hyper. Weee... spinning in my chair haha, hehe, hoho wah... dizzy : P more sugar, yippee. hehe, haha, hoho.

I own nothing of Harry Potter but for the story line and the personality of the characters.

who should harry be together with?

Lucius  
Severus  
Draco  
Blasie  
Charlie

~parsletongue~  
%snake%

Chapter Three

The next morning once Lucifer woke they took him to see two good friends of theirs, they had died and Hades liked their personalities so he offered them a place in his court so that they could entertain him and keep his wife safe when she went topside and he could not go with her because of his siblings or his duties got in the way.

"Salazar, I nee a favor from you my friend." he said once he was allowed to walk into their rooms.

"And what would that be my Lord?" he questioned as they sat down in the chairs in their sitting room.

"Who is the child Hades?" Godric questioned bluntly earning him a kick in the shin for his bluntness. "Ouch!" he yelled glaring at Salazar only to have him give him a look causing him to look sheepishly at Hades.

"That is why we are here, we need you to see who his parents are and where he came from. Persophone and I want to adopt him into our family and we were thinking of naming him Lucifer." he said laughing at their antics.

"Certainly, though it may take at least a day since I don't have all the ingredients with me, then I would need to brew the potions. Do you wish to blood adopt him?" he asked before looking at Godric with a question in his eyes.

"Yes we would like to blood adopt him as our son." Persohone said softly smoothing the hair from Lucifer's head before setting him on the floor where he started to pull at Cerberus.

"We were wondering if you would allow us to make him our heir, our own are not what we would like. My own heir has been killing people recently for some misunderstandings that had started in our past." Salazar said softly watching as Cerberus pranced around the small child playing tug of war with him and doing any thing to make Lucifer laugh.

Hades looked from one to the other, his eyes resting on his wife and son before going back to Salazar and Godric. His wife nodded her head in consent to his unasked question. "We will agree on one condition, if our son goes to a school above the Underworld you each will follow as both his teachers and his god parents." he said conjuring a ball and tossing it for Cerberus trying to make his son laugh when Cerberus went to chase it.

"We would be honored to be his god parents." Godric said watching as his mate sat on the floor and conjured a game for his god son, it was a matching shapes with the holes in a circle, the holes would light up with colors if they got it right and send out a low pitched whistle if they had gotten it wrong.

They watched as he played with his new game; getting nearly all the shapes right, each time he did Lucifer would clap his hands smiling up at his parents waiting for them to praise him. He had dragged his stuffed Cerberus with him when they went to see Salazar and Godric, he clutched it to his chest and gurgled at it happily giving both his parents a sunny smile each time he held it, thanking them for his new toy.

The three of them left Sal and Ric alone two hours later after promising that they could play with Lucifer again another day and with Sal's promise to make the linage potion and the blood adoption potions the next day, he would be leaving the underworld for a few hours to gather the ingredients that he would need.

The rest of the day was focused on getting clothing and other necessities for their son such as food, toys and other such things for his amusement. By that night Lucifer had everything he could ever want and was still playing with both the stuffed Cerberus and the real one.

That night Lucifer refused to go to sleep unless his father and mother each read a story to him and rocked him in the rocking chair Lucifer made materialize from a box that was sitting off to the side, once they placed him in bed Hades made sure his stuffed Cerberus was tucked under his arm.

His new room was full of stuffed animals, blocks, a book case full of children's stories, a miniature flying dragon, a crib, changing table with diapers and other necessities under neath. His wardrobe was full of pants, dress robes, every day robes- incase they needed to go into the wizarding world- and things for incase he was meeting the other gods. each was designed to grow with the child until he was at least five. He had a dresser full of shirts, shorts, socks, sleepers and other pajamas.

Lucifer had about five pairs of shoes to go with each type of out fit his parents had placed in his wardrobe; one was dragon hide boots, dress shoes, sandals, sneakers in both white and black.

"I hope its not always like this," Hades commented yawning at effort to put one small child to bed not to mention the mess he made at lunch and supper, he had refused to eat certain foods and threw them around the room causing a mess and his mother to laugh at his father who had worn most of the food because he had been trying to get him to eat it.

"But you got to admit it was cute," she said helping Hades get the mashed potatoes out of his long hair.

"Yes, his giggling at my expense was funny," he agreed kissing his little wife softly as a thank you.

They climbed to bed and fell asleep almost instantly only to be woken up four hours later by their sons cry. He was wet and wanted his bum changed and another story before he went back to sleep allowing his mother whom had gotten up for him to go back to bed as well.

Lucifer woke up early the next morning wanting to be picked up and held by his new Daddy and to watch his new puppy chase his tail, though he had to figure out which head he would want to use to catch that one tail. He started to cry thinking that like the night before he would be picked up by one of his parents, he also was hungry and thought it would be a good way to tell them exactly that.

"Come here you little hell spawn," Hades said exasperatedly picking up Lucifer who clapped his hands and gurgled at him a big smile lighting his face once he was in his Daddy's arms.

"Are you hungry?" he questioned getting little baby noises made at him in the affirmative. "Well lets get you changed before we get you fed." he said laying him on the changing table where he took off his pajama pants then his diaper exchanging it for a clean one, Hades put on a pair of jeans and replaced his pajama shirt for that of a t-shirt with a picture of a hell hound on the front.

As they were leaving his room Lucifer started to get fussy and let out a few cry's till Hades walked back in an watched as Lucifer waved his small hand and he stuffed Cerberus flew into his arms. "Sorry I forgot to grab him didn't I?" he questioned a small smile on his lips at his sons continued display of magic.

"Now what do we want for breakfast?" he questioned setting his son down in a chair and taking out a small bowl that he filled with soft cereal for him to munch on.

"How is he this morning?" she asked walking into the dining room with a towel over her hair to get the water out.

"Good, though I had nearly forgotten this little guy," he said holding up the toy Cerberus that he placed on th table so it would not get covered in his sons food.

"Put up a fight did he?" Persophone asked smiling softly over at her baby boy who took up his spoon and waved it around when he saw his mother standing by the door, he had been too engrossed in his breakfast to see her till he looked to the table to see if his Cerberus was still there only to find him missing he looked to his father and noticed that he was showing his Cerberus to someone making his eyes follow its path to that of his mother.

"Great now I need to shower. Septa could you please clean the mess?" Hades asked while both his wife, the servant girl and son laughed at his look of utter disgust at the sticky mess in his hair and clothing.

"If you are taking a shower why don't you wash Lucifer so you both are clean?" Persophone suggested picking Lucifer to pass him over to his father causing Lucifer to squeal in delight.

He kicked his legs and swung his arms in anticipation for getting his father wet with water. Cerberus came and trotted over to Hades whining to be picked up so he too could join Lucifer and Hades in the shower, he had been dirtied by the flying food and still did not want to let Lucifer out of his sight. He had adopted him as his own pup of a sort and as such did not want to leave him unattended incase he gets into danger.

"All right Cerberus you can come too." Hades said resignedly leading the way out of the dining room to the wing of the palace that had their bedrooms and bathrooms. Hades opened the door and let Cerberus in shutting it behind them and setting Lucifer on the floor looking sternly at Cerberus as he said, "Keep an eye on him, don't let him get into anything that he shouldn't be,"

Cerberus and Lucifer both gave him a look like he was spoiling all of their fun but each gave a resigned sigh promising him in their own way that they would not get into anything that would either harm them or cause Hades to kick Cerberus out of the bathroom.

Hades just shook his head turning his back to start the water for their bath and making sure there was not that much water in the tub to wash both Cerberus and Lucifer while he started to get the cereal out of his hair. They caused him to remove his shirt once he placed Cerberus then Lucifer into the tub trying to bathe both at the same time knowing that to bathe them separately would only cause the newly formed friends to try and stay together; resulting in them creating an even bigger mess. They both started to splash each other with Cerberus prancing around the tub making it hard for Hades to even be able to wash him once he had Lucifer all clean letting him stay and play with some of his bath toys that his father had conjured for him to play with while his father washed Cerberus.

"You find this funny you little terror?" he questioned picking him up to tickle Lucifer till he squealed with delight, tears running down his face.

"Woof," "Woof," "Woof," Cerberus barked his paws on top the lip of the tub begging to be helped down.

Hades shook his head in exasperation, "You two are incorrigible," he said picking Cerberus out of the tub to hand dry them both. Cerberus threw off the towel and shook himself spraying water all over the bathroom covering Hades with more water.

"Arg!" Hades yelped holding Lucifer up over his face compelling him to squeal and clap louder at the game of water tag. Lucifer blinked his eyes once thinking about having more fun, his father looked over Lucifer's shoulder at Cerberus having felt the flow of magic. What he saw caused him to be torn between gapping and ducking, since he was at a loss he was drenched with a lot more water.

Lucifer had coated Cerberus with more water, the water in the tub to create a wave splashing all over the three of them soaking everything it touched.

"AHHHH!" was heard all the way to the dinning room making everyone look up and a few brave souls to walk down to the bathing room, opening the door they were shocked looking at the mess.

"What happened in here?" Persophone questioned gapping at the sight of her husband, son and hell hound soaking wet, the bath things strewn all over the place because of the wave of water.

"Your son wanted to play with water!"he exclaimed thrusting the fifteen month old into his mothers arms walking out of the door into his bedroom to get changed into dry clothes.

"You made all this mess?" she questioned trying and failing to contain a laugh at the sight of her husband soaked and dumbfounded.

"Would you mind cleaning this up please?" she asked looking over at the ones who had followed her. "Neka would you mind drying Cerberus for me?"

"Yes milady," they coursed getting control of themselves to follow directions.

"Come you little scamp," Persophone said swinging him up onto her hip carrying her child out of the room to change him for the day.

"You four are late." Salazar said as they walked into the door he held open for them.

"Lucifer wanted to play with water and wind earlier today. I never knew a child, hell anyone was that magically strong!" Hades cried throwing his arms up in the air.

"He can't have been that bad," Godric said brining some tea for the grownups and a sippy cup of orange juice for Lucifer. He sat down in front Lucifer creating sparks of colors and small flying birds come out the tip of his wand making Lucifer to squeal in delight.

"I have the ingredients and have finished the linage potion though I need to have a blood sample from Lucifer to see who his other parents are. As for the blood adoption I need to have the three of you here as I am making it." Salazar said knowing the blood adoption should not be allowed to set for a certain amount of time.

"Will it hurt him?" Persophone asked turning her eyes away from her son playing with Godric to ask Salazar only for them all to whip their heads around at the incredulous squawk from Godric.

What they saw had them all laughing with wide eyes. Lucifer had been watching Godric make the lights coming from his wand different colors and wanted to try it as well, he had flicked his fingers causing Godric to change into a rainbow of colors with a pair of wing attached to his head for effect. Lucifer clapped his hands in glee changing a few of the colors on Godric around till he was satisfied.

Godric had now had bright green hair that had replaced his auburn hair color, his skin went from milky white to a dark blue, his clothes now were purple instead of dark black dragon hide pants and a blood red shirt. His eyes went from a calm laughing blue to glow in the dark yellow.

"'He can't be that bad.' You said?" Hades asked not even trying to smothering his laughter, looking over at his sons proud expression.

"While Godric tries to remove his coloring job and the wings how about we go and start the tests?" Salazar questioned finally able to get control of himself.

"Yes lets," Persophone said picking up her child to hand over to Salazar as she grabbed her husbands arm and dragged him from the room.

"But I was having a good laugh!" Hades grumbled as he was being dragged away from the sight of the multi colored glowering Godric whom was mumbling, 'Crazy kid, just like his adopted father.' under his breath.

Hades just discreetly flicked his wrist behind himself causing Godric's head of hair to grow feathers in multi colors, his target let out another squawk as he started to molt.

"What was that?" Salazar asked turning around with Lucifer in his arms trying to see around them to Godric only to be blocked by Hades who just pushed him forward gently.

"It is nothing to concern yourself with," Hades said now pulling his wife along behind him.

Salazar just shook his head leading the way into his lab where he set Lucifer down in a play pen full of toys indicating a few chairs for his parents. He pulled out the ingredients for the blood adoptions as well as an empty cauldron setting it on a spare table, on the other one was the finished blood linage potion.

"I have finished the linage potion, I only need a little blood from your son." he said bending down in front of Lucifer who turned laughing green eyes to him, holding his arm out to him with his toy Cerberus clutched in his hand waving it at them.

Persophone picked Lucifer up setting him on her lap. "Lucifer Salazar needs to take some of your blood for two of his potions." she said holding out his arm gently watching as Salazar cut a small line on his palm getting at least four drops of his blood in a vial to add to the potion, taking another to add an additional four drops.

He healed his palm with a small flick of his wand, Lucifer had not cried out nor did he try to get away from Salazar knowing even at that young age it was important.

Salazar emptied the first vial into the cauldron stirring it counter clock wise, letting it set as soon as he place in the paper that would record his linage.

"Give it about five minutes before we can take a look at it," he said getting the instruments out he needed to prepare teh ingredients for the adoption ritual.

"Is it time to check?" Persophone asked shooting some sparks of different colors for her son to coo over trying to catch them only to be distracted by a beautiful black snake.

As Lucifer reached out for her black scales his mother took his hand stopping him from touching the viper incase she tried to bite him.

~No pretty~ Lucifer hissed holding his hands out for the viper opening and closing his fingers in the snakes direction.

%Young ssspeaker% the viper hissed slithering her way closer to Lucifer till his right hand was over her head.

"He can speak parsletongue?" Godric asked as he opened the door to the lab that Salazar had closed behind them.

"This is the first time he has spoken since Styx had passed him off to me." Hades said blinking back to himself after his shock.

As they were distracted by this new development in the little boy before them he had started to pet the viper even letting her slither up his arm to curl herself around his body. If she had been a cat the snake would have started to purr with all the attention Lucifer was showering her with.


	4. Chapter 4

who should harry be together with?

Lucius  
Severus  
Draco  
Blasie  
Charlie

~parsletongue~

%snake%

Chapter Four

~Name?~ Lucifer questioned Salazar holding his arm out with the viper wrapped around him, he was pointing to the cauldron knowing that it was done.

"What's that Lucifer?" he questioned blinking back into reality after a moment. "Oh, her name is Jasira."

"Name." he said again this time in english pointing his finger a little harder at the cauldron.

%I think he issss trying to tell you that the potion hassss sssset.% Jasira said slithering her way around Lucifer's body till she got comfortable in a new position.

Salazar turned his head around to see that yes the potion was ready for him to take out. He picked up a pair of forceps to remove the paper. "Right thank you," he said distractedly looking over the names that were written on the paper that he had removed.

He skimmed the paper his eyebrows raising into his hair line a slow whistle wafting past his lips once he took in the information that was printed in black and white on the paper.

"Well what does it say?" Hades and Godric said impatiently each reaching out for the paper.

"Give the man a moment," Persophone said hitting their hands away and shooting them each a glare.

"Well his name was Harry James Potter and he was not supposed to die," Salazar said passing the paper over to Lucifer's father.

"His parents were James Lucas Potter and Lilly Marie Potter nee Evans who are both deceased, his god father Sirius Orion Black who is in Azkaban and his god mother was Alice Eryn Longbottom who is in Saint Mungo's mental ward with her husband." Hades finished his eyebrows raising to meet his hair line, they all had heard of his parents when they had to meet the other gods who watched teh mortal realm when they were bored.

"He is that famous kid who 'killed Voldemort'" Godric said opening and closing his mouth a few times to restart his brain.

"It says that he is the direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, it seems that your little boy survived to marry and have his own children." Persophone said smiling at her friends.

Godric and Salazar looked at each other both thinking the same thing, the first and last time they saw their child.

Flash back

They had been hunted by both light and dark wizards and muggles, the light wizards wanted Salazar dead because of his supposed ties with dark magic, while the dark wizards wanted Godric dead for his supposed ties with light magic. The muggles wanted them dead for their homosexuality and the fact that Salazar was pregnant. Salazar had been four months pregnant when they had started to run, they could not hide the wizards and muggles were relentless to see them die.

The day Salazar gave birth was the day he and Godric died, they had been staying with an old friend during the end of his pregnancy; as Daryn helped Salazar give birth Godric was outside drawing their fire.

"If we don't- ahhh- make it- hah hah- I want you- damn it hurts- to raise my son," he panted as he pushed, his sons head was starting to crown as he talked.

"You will make it I promise." Daryn said helping his son come into the world.

Salazar had only just heard his son make his debut when Godric fell threw the door, climbing back to his feet to slam it shut. "We need to go. They are all out their and seem to want to work together." he said making his way over to his husband friend and child.

"Its a boy," Daryn said softly cutting the cord and wiping off the blood and mucus. As Godric was helping Salazar get himself cleaned off she warped the baby in a blue blanket.

"We need to hurry," Daryn said moving to the under ground passage leading out of the cottage and opening some where in the woods as she heard banging on the front door of someone trying to brake the door down and dismantle the wards around the cottage.

"You go and look after our son," Salazar said pushing her into the tunnel. "His name is Avidan."

"No he needs you, you have to make it." she said grabbing onto his arm trying to drag him with her.

"We are too weak to make it any where. We would just slow you down." Godric said handing over one of his swords gifting it to his son while Salazar handed over one of his snakes eggs.

They shut the tunnel behind Daryn and Avidan using what was left of their magic to hide the door and place silencing charms all around the tunnel. The last thing they did before the door was broken down was place charms and shields around the tunnel to hide both Daryn and Avidan's magic from prying eyes.

"Its time for you to die," A man said stepping forward away form the crowd Godric and Salazar looked at one another giving each other a smile and clasping hands turning back to the mob of people waiting for their spells to touch them. They knew that their son would be alright and that they would die together, that was all that they could hope for.

End of flash back

"'Ric, Zar?" Lucifer questioned crawling over to each of them his little hands reaching up trying to hit their faces to get their attention.

"Hmm?" Godric blinked glancing down to the little one in front of them."Its alright Lucifer, we just remembered some thing from our pasts," he said reassuringly picking him up off the floor.

Salazar shook himself from the memories giving them each a smile, climbing to his feet to work on the adoption potion. He cut up the ingredients, ground the ones that needed it in to fine powder; adding them to the cauldron as they were needed.

It took at least twenty minutes for Salazar to finish once it was he poured the potion into three separate bowls, one for each of Lucifer's new parents and one for Lucifer himself once he had them separated he divided the last of Lucifer's blood into two parts mixing them with his parents potions cutting first Hades' then Persophone's arm to add into Lucifer's mixture making sure that they were stirred counter clockwise two times and clockwise four times each till the blood turned the potion a dark red. Salazar handed both the expecting parents a potion taking up the third in one hand as he picked up Lucifer setting him on his lap.

"Lucifer, you need to take this. It will make it legal for Persophone and Hades to be your parents." he quietly explained even though Lucifer was only fifteen months old he still thought he could understand what was happening and deserved to have it explained to him instead of forcing it on the babe.

Lucifer looked up at Salazar curiously but opened his mouth as he was asked swallowing all that was in the bowl giving them all a cute grimace once the bowl was pulled away. None of them thought that their would be any pain involved in the ritual to make them a family but to their shock there was for Harry when he truly became Lucifer, when the pain and screaming finally subsided they each got a look at Lucifer he had slight differences to that of Harry Potter but the biggest one was that his scar was gone.

Time skip of five years

Hades was sitting in a boring meeting with his brothers and sisters, getting grilled on the times that he had left his post to visit the wold of mortals they had found out about Lucifer and had been trying to talk Hades into either getting rid of the child by sending him off to Elysian Fields where some of the other souls were. Or placing him with someone who could care for him, in their minds Hades was the last and worse person to intrust a child to. They thought he would corrupt him, destroy his innocents making the small child go dark.

Hades sat quietly through out the lecture, he had forgotten the promise he had made to his son, he had told him that they would go above to the mortal world to fly on a pegasus and meet a few of the creatures that would interest a five year old. Hades wanted to show him some of the different forms of magic before he had wanted to try sending his son to a magic school in the wizarding realm in the mortal world.

Zeus and the others were slowly working themselves up into a good rant, making their faces change color slightly in their anger, they knew that Hades was not paying attention with the way he started to zone out, and yawning into his hands though he was trying to keep awake but it was just hard with the blow hards laminating about the same things over and over again. He was just about to nod off when he saw a small blue, black and brown blur ran into his legs, Hades glanced down with an "Omph". He saw that it was his son with his ever faithful stuffed Cerberus.

"What are you doing here Lucifer?" he questioned causing his siblings to look their way.

"You promised you would take me flying Daddy," he said climbing up into his lap ignoring everyone but his father.

"Get away from him he is-" Dionysus started only to have his mouth covered with duck tape, he tried to peel it off only to find another piece and some bandages wrapped around his head.

"Hades how could you!" Hestia screeched jumping up to try to help Dionysus only to have her own mouth covered.

"It was not me!" he yelled holding his hands in the air. The others were about to open their mouths when Lucifer turned a hard glare on them, they gulped sinking in their chairs slightly looking from the small boy on his fathers lap to each other all doing a double take when they noticed the color changing of their clothes and hair, some grew fur while others grew feathers.

Zeus tried to speak but the only sound that came out of his mouth was a squawk.

Aries glanced over at Zeus he had been one of the only ones who had kept his mouth shut about Hades raising a child. He Artemis, Apollo and Eros had always tried to looked beneath his nature- which was split into three; one was snarky another was a prankster while the last was a recluse- to know he had a heart which he tried to hide, they knew he would make a fine father for a child as magically strong as Lucifer.

During all of the noise from the different animals Artemis, Apollo and Eros took a good look at their cousin, he was slightly smaller then an average five year old male with long wavy chestnut colored hair, green eyes that were so dark they were nearly black, his skin contrasted with his hair and eye coloring nicely, as he was so pale he was a step away from sickly. His facial features were that of an aristocrat, his eyes looked like they were lit with an inner flame as he glared at the animal-human hybrids.

"Leave my Daddy alone!" he snapped causing everyone to jump at the tone of his voice. It was like that of what his father used when some one was truly getting him mad.

"Not to worry, some of us think your father would be the perfect person to raise you, and will try to convince the others that they are wrong about him." Aries said glaring at all the shrieking animals looking perturbed at the thought that they were wrong about some thing like that.

"Oh do shut up," Salazar drawled as he walked into the room, he and Godric had been assigned the task of keeping Lucifer out of trouble only to lose sight of him when their backs were turned.

Once the words were out of his mouth he knew he had made a mistake since his little god son had taken his words for heart and performed a silencing spell on the whole lot of animals.

"Luci, I was only kidding when I said that," he said turning to look at the boy sitting in fathers lap looking smug while the ones that could speak tried to keep from laughing at the sight of some of the animals turing red as they tried to either break the spells that were placed on them or to yell loud enough that the people out side of the silencing charm could hear them.

"Please change them back. Or at least let them speak," his father asked softly as he and Salazar tried to stifle their laughter wanting Lucifer to see reason though it was a funny sight.

"Not u'til Daddy comes flying wit' me!" he shouted crossing his arms and glowering at those who would try to defy him. His parents and god parents were the only ones that would pay any attention to him or even play with him and it hurt him.

"Do you have any friends little one?" Artemis asked as she her twin and Eros all sat on the floor in front of him.

"Nuh uh," he said shaking his head snuggling closer to his father as he gave the others a sad look.

"All of the children are either afraid of him since he is so powerful or they are afraid of me seeing as I am both their Lord and his father." Hades said softly giving his son a sad and apologetic smile.

Artemis, Apollo and Eros looked from Hades where they had set their attention to that of his son then each other, each of them were thinking the same thing. As they were looking at each other they de-aged themselves to that of children; Artemis and Apollo both chose the age of a six year old while Eros chose to be de-aged to that of a seven year old they had looked to Aries to see if he would consent to watching both of his niece and nephew as well as his own son when they were not visiting Hades, Lucifer and Persophone. He had nodded his head and smirked at the affronted looks that the twins and Eros were shot by the others of their family.

"My name is Artemis, this is my twin Apollo." she said pointing to her brother they both standing at 4'0" with shoulder length dirty blond hair and brown eyes. Eros stood at 4'2" with pure blond hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Eros, I'm seven they are six." he said pointing over at the twins.

"My name is Lucifer and I am five," he said sliding down his fathers lap to stand in front of his cousins. Lucifer turned to his father for permission to play with his cousins as his father dealt with his uncles and aunts.

"I will take the four of you flying with Aries and Lucifer's god parents once I have finished here unless it is to late then we would take you out tomorrow." he said softly looking at his niece and nephews thankful that they had taken it upon themselves to befriend their young cousin whom they had not met before now.

"Would Uncle Zeus really let Apollo and Artemis come play with Eros an me?" Lucifer questioned looking from his father to his Uncle Aries then his Uncle Zeus glaring at the later before looking at his father with big hopeful eyes.

"Once you take the spells off of your other relatives I will ask Zeus for you." he said watching as the four children grumbled about ruining their fun as Lucifer took each of the spells off making sure that the spells would reactivate if the ones spelled tried to hurt or yell at his father and uncle.

"Behave." Lucifer said his hands on his hips as he looked at his rude obnoxious family members.

When one of them opened their mouth to sprout a nasty comment at Lucifer he just raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side slightly when feathers started to make an appearance on their head.

"It will come back if you don't behave!" he called behind him as he and his older cousins walked from the room with Salazar coming taking the rear with his snickering being heard as the door shut behind them.

Once the door was shut the children were lead down the hall were Godric was waiting trying to help the fallen guards as well as the ones that had been frozen when they had tried to stop Lucifer from going to see his father.

"I tried to warn you not to piss him off." was what the heard when they came upon the scene causing some of the guards to scowl at Godric.

One of them had been about to open his mouth only to pale as soon as he saw the returning figures of Salazar and Lucifer with three other children beside them. The children with them were vaguely familiar to them though they could not place their fingers on it till they heard Lucifer speak.

"'Ric, these are my new friends and cousins Artemis, Apollo and Eros they will be staying with us for a while and will be playing with me most days." he said grabbing the mans hand after a brief hug dragging him over to meet the others.

"Well it is nice to meet some of his family especially some who actually care for both him and his parents." he said looking over the children that were standing in front of him only to wince at a thought. "Though if you are anything like our Lucifer I know we will have a hell of a time keeping you out of trouble."

This caused all of the others to snicker with slight smirks on their faces knowing that he was not to far from the truth. The three gods turned children just shrugged each grabbing a hand of a person whom they now considered family pulling all of them down the hall leading to the out side, hoping that their would be some thing out there that would entertain their now childish minds.

Arriving out side there was nothing special to see, they were just on a flat surface surrounded by clouds with rocks at their backs some sprinkled with snow Lucifer looked at the snow and smirked. He flicked his wrist slightly at the snow causing more of it to produce on the ground as he turned his eyes up to the sky blinking to cause the clouds to open up dropping more snow on the ground which he picked up to make into a snow ball throwing it at one of his cousins causing him to squawk.

"Who did that?" he demanded whipping his head around only to have more snow shoved into his face.

"I did!" Lucifer cried joyfully dancing away before any of them could catch him throwing snow balls at all of them that dared to try to come after him. An all out war started with all the children fighting against each other, it was a free for all and this was the scene their fathers walked out on. Hades started to snicker at the faces of his brothers who were slacked jawed at the sight of snow being flung, moulded and flying every where around them. Aries and Zeus watched as Lucifer was wining the snow war even against the three others that had now teamed up against Lucifer when it became apparent that they could not beat him fairly one on one. They were both impressed.

Once Lucifer glanced to the side sensing his father he knew he was done for, Hades just had enough time to place a warming charm on his clothes as he was pelted with snow. His brother and nephew were not as lucky they found themselves being hit with all the snow the children could throw once they caught on to what Lucifer had started.

All the adults that were not being pelted with snow started to snicker at the sight and sound of their undignified squawking as each of the now sopping wet men tried to catch their children who laughed as they ran from them.

"Help!" Hades yelled to Lucifer's minders only to have them shake their heads at him and laugh at the spectacle of fully grown men being out maneuvered by children no less with the master-mind being the son of pranksters.

This is the stats for the poll so far... with both reviews and from the poll

Severus 10  
Lucius 9  
Draco 5  
Blasie 4  
Charlie 2 


	5. Authors Note

Note- to those who want to have Severus as Lucifer's lover I am letting Cronus break free form Tatarus and wreak havoc on Lucifer's life... I have an idea that is different for each of the pairings that are set up... (well I don't have two separate ideas for Draco and Blasie yet...) No two are going to be the same, you still have time to chose since Lucifer is only five so far and this is just a heads up.

Meygs


	6. Chapter 5

who should harry be together with?

Lucius

Severus

Draco

Blasie

Charlie

~parsletongue~

%snake%

Chapter Five

It took all three of them to be able to even catch one child though they learned the hard way that if they took their eyes off of one of the children that they had caught then said child would run away, even if they tied them up to chase the others they had always found a way to get free distracting them from finding the others who had found ways to hide even when their was nothing for them to hide in with out getting their fathers yelling at them for scaring them half to death.

Finally the fathers collapsed on the floor in defeat panting from exhaustion each throwing their hands above their heads in surrender half heartedly glaring at the children who ran over to sit on their fallen fathers stomaches.

"Can we go flying now?" Lucifer asked innocently grinning at their moan standing up off to the side of his fallen father, holding his hand out to him thinking that he cold help him up. Hades gently pushed his hand away as he pulled himself to his feet pulling his son to his chest when he caught him pouting at him.

"Not today sorry love. You and your cousins have tired me out and you have been playing all day, its time for you to get some sleep or your mother will have our heads." he said picking his son up into his arms; he nodded his head to his family as he walked away but not before Lucifer made sure he would be seeing his cousins again the next day to go flying with them.

"Don't worry Lucifer they will be ready and I would like to go with you," Zeus said picking up his two six year olds who were looking just as tired as Lucifer was even though they were bravely trying to keep their eyes open.

"'Kay, only if you don't be mean any more." Lucifer said sleepily rubbing his eyes though he still managed to shoot a glare at Zeus causing him to wince and immediately agree as he did not want to become a hybrid again.

Lucifer just nodded his head knowing that he was telling him the truth as he let his father carry him away to the entrance to the Under World that he had made to connect to Mount Olympus for fast travel. Stepping through they walked into long hall that branched off to the different parts of Hades' Palace Lucifer and Hades waved good bye to Godric and Salazar who were walking to their own suite.

Knocking on the door to the library they waited till Persophone told them to enter, she had wanted to give Lucifer some time alone with the three male figures in his life while she had some quite time to herself in the Palace.

"How was your day in the mortal world?" she asked looking up form her book placing it upon the table.

"I will tell you later but first we should put this little one to bed." he half asked half ordered, the order directed at his son who he knew would want to argue. He had not been able to play with Cerberus for at least a week because Cerberus had to travel to Tatarus to make sure every one was where they were supposed to be, they had heard whispers on the wind about Cronus trying to break free of his prison.

Lucifer knew that Cerberus should be home by now and wanted to stay up to play with his three headed dog but he gave in with a pout.

"Read me a story?" he half asked half demanded thinking that if they were not going to let him see Cerberus then they should at least read to him.

"What story tonight?" she asked running her fingers through his hair as she came along side them.

"Pegasus please." he yawned snuggling closer to his father laying his head on his shoulder.

They both smiled as they carried him to his room, placing him on the bed both of his parents sat on either side of his bed as they both told the story splitting it from one to the other. Once Lucifer was fast asleep they left to their own room where they got ready to sleep as well.

"So how was your day out?" she asked again brushing out her long brown hair.

"I unfortunately had to leave to meet the rest of our family to be lectured about my personality being counterproductive to raising a child, that I would corrupt him turing him down the path of evil. I had left our Lucifer with Salazar and Godric thinking I could leave him there and he would actually stay. Boy was I wrong!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "He ran in to the room and started to-" he was cut off by a knock on the door and his son poking his head in to the room.

"Daddy where is my stuffed Cerberus?" Lucifer asked with a slightly wobbly lip and wet eyes, giving credence that he would start crying if he did not have his toy.

"Where did you have it last?" he asked bending down to his sons height.

"In Mount Oly'pus throne room." he said wrapping his arms around his fathers neck as he stood back up.

Hades was about to leave his room to find a servant to order them to go retrieve his sons toy when there was another knock on his door. He pulled open the door to see one of his servants standing there with Zeus beside them with a toy in his hands.

"Your son forgot this in the throne room, Hera found it as she was leaving and gave it to me with instructions to give it back to Lucifer tonight." he said handing it over to its owner who grabbed it out of his hands giving him a blinding smile.

"Thank you," Lucifer and Hades said Zeus smiled slightly back reaching out to ruffle his nephews hair.

"No problem night all," he said stepping out of the room and allowing the servant to escort him back to the door leading to the portal that would take him to Mount Olympus.

"Now lets get you back to bed," Hades said carrying back to his own room where he laid him in bed and told him a short funny version of what went on in the meeting knowing that Lucifer would not be able to go back to sleep with out it. "NIght love," he said kissing his sons forehead when his breathing evened out.

Hades closed the door behind him silently heading back to his own room and his wife where he sat on the edge of his bed and finished telling her about what Lucifer had done.

"As I was saying he came in and duck taped two of our relatives mouths one for trying to keep him away from me and the other for blaming me. Lucifer then turned our family in to different animals, though they still had most of their bodies so I guess they were more of a hybrid. When they would not stop arguing or putting me down Lucifer placed a silencing spell on all of them that would only lift when they were acting reasonable enough that they would speak instead of screaming at me and over one another." he said pulling the blanket over them both once they laid down.

"Must have shocked them," Persophone chuckled turning on to her side facing her husband.

"Yes it did, and three of his cousins- Artemis, Apollo and Eros- de-aged themselves when they heard that Lucifer did not have any friends. Once we got Lucifer to take the spells off the children went out to play and we finished our conversation. It was the first one that I can remember that did not involve a yelling match which resulted in my locking myself in my study because I let them get under my skin." he mused out loud.

"So did you get any thing settled during this break from screaming?" she asked laying her head on one of her arms.

"Yes. Zeus even agreed to go take the children flying tomorrow, it was late when we stepped out of the throne room and the kids were having a snow fight with our son being the winner though it ended up with Aries, Zeus and I chasing them around the cliff face till the three of us were exhausted and they won." he grumbled the last part, even at this age Hades did not like to lose to any one let alone a child though that that child happened to be his son he decided to let it pass with a fond smile.

"How is Zeus taking the news of the twins spending time with Lucifer?" Persophone asked worried about what could happen to her family if Zeus was angered.

"He is surprisingly okay with it, he is even go with us when Aries, Salazar, Godric and I take the children to the mortal world and flying on a pegasus since we could not take them today because of the impromptu meeting that Zeus and them had dragged me to." he said with a slight smile; he, his siblings, nephews and nieces had never gotten along. There would always be something that would hold them back from befriending him causing a rift to form that till now no one could heal.

"It seems our son is very special if he could heal this wound in our family that has been there for centuries." she mused kissing her husbands cheek as she snuggled down to sleep.

"You are right about that," he yawned stretching his arms above his head before he too succumbed to sleep.

The next day found Zeus and Aries trying to corral their three children so that they could visit Hades in the Underworld, the children were so excited about going to visit their new cousin that they could not sit still and let their fathers get them ready for their new adventure. Zeus and Aries had left some time the night before to go get clothes for their adult children turned six and seven year olds.

"Stand still please!" Zeus nearly yelled to his children who he was trying to help zip up their jacket but because he was trying to help on twin the other just had to try and get their fathers attention onto themselves by making the other stumble back while they tried to get in front of their father with to try and get him to help with one of the other things that they needed to get done before they could leave to pick up Lucifer and Hades for their outing. After a few minutes of Zeus failing to finish with his two children and Aries having already finished with his own son he tried to help one of the twins while Zeus was occupied with the other only to have his own son falling in to the fray when he did not have his father's attention on him.

Finally after nearly an hour of fighting with the three of them to get them to stand still they were able to finish getting ready and leaving to meet Hades and Lucifer to go to the Mortal world for some fun.

"What took you so long?" Hades asked his brother and nephew while they watched the four new friends run to each other and start talking one over the other about what they wanted to do today and of course what mischief they could get into that they could get passed the ever watchful eye of their fathers.

"The bloody kids did not want to stay still long enough for us to get them ready and they each wanted their fathers undivided attention." Zeus gripped sulkily to the amusement of this son and brother.

"At least when that happens I only have one child to worry about, though I think we need to teach them how to tie their shoes and find a touter to start their education." Hades said as they each took the hand of their children and started to walk them to the portal which would take them to the mortal world.

The gods took their their children to the pegasus where they taught them to fly, though they were not allowed to fly alone and one of the twins had to go up with Salazar they each showed that they were born to fly, as they took over the reins from their guardian's and chose to do some dangerous stunts that would scar the older men for the rest of their lives, as well as have them try to ban their small children from ever flying on anything when they are older.

Each of them had gotten their pegasus' to fly in a loop-de-loop as well as try to get them to fly upside down only for the reins to be taken back from them, each of the small children sitting in front of their guardian's pouted crossing their arms acrossed their chests glaring darkly over the top of the pegasus' heads knowing better then to try to look back at their guardian's.

Zeus motioned the men flying behind him to land as he let turned the pegasus towards the ground once they dismounted and had their charges safely on the ground the fathers' physically restrained themselves from yelling at their children knowing that it would just scare them more then it they simply talked to them.

"What you did was extremely reckless and could have gotten you hurt, I do not want to see that again. If I even here of you doing those stunts again- unless it is to save you lives- I will ground you till you are 500." Zeus said sternly to all of the children with nods of approval and confirmation from the other fathers present causing the children to pout and wince when they got a unimpressed look from their fathers and guardians causing them to nod their heads resignedly to their fate.

Once the scare of flying wore off the gods took the children to look at other animals promising them that they would be able to take home a pet if they were good for the rest of the visit. They readily agreed and proved that they could be perfect angels if they were given the right incentive. They had picked up a few new tag-a-longs.

Apollo and Artemis both asked their father to buy them a dog each which turned out to be twins one a male and a female, they named them Lyric and Loki, Eros had asked his father to buy him a cat which he named Corvus while Lucifer had asked for a snake since he had Cerberus and had no need for another four legged animal since the cerberus had three heads and some times acted like three separate animals his snake was named Tynan.


End file.
